Square showdown!
by Wolfboy245
Summary: Crossover of all the square games I'm familiar with including Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy VII, Chrono Cross, Kingdom Hearts, and a MILLION others. Also includes a crapload of fan characters!


Even though I am somewhat strained for ideas, I was able to come up with this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own square enix/soft. Who does?  
  
Nik lay on his couch, bored as hell, going through various RPG games. Chrono Cross, Final Fantasy 10, Kingdom Hearts, it got old. He was currently working on Final Fantasy 10, and as usual, beating the crap out of the fiend he was working on. He destroyed the fiends and the usual 'dun da da du dun nun nunt na na!' played. He got into another battle and looked to see if there were any weapons he had bought for yuna.  
  
And that's when the shit hit the fan.  
  
He perked up when he saw an unusual weapon on the list of weapons for Yuna. It was called 'summon sword'.  
  
'Cool!' Nik thought 'I never knew Yuna had a sword!' He decided to equip it to her. It was sure to do some heavy damage, as well as power up the aeons. He moved the cursor down and pressed X. The sword suddenly appeared in Yuna's hand, a broad, sturdy sword with a rond red jewel on the hilt. Yuna lifted the sword to the sky and the jewel began to glow. A strong wind began to blow.  
  
'That's weird.' Nik thought 'The window is closed.'  
  
Then a black vaporish smoke thing eminated from the sword and, much to Nik's surprise, reached out of the TV for him. He made a run for it, but the wind kept getting stronger, and the long arm kept getting longer, something was pulling him. He was sucked into the TV, and he passed out.  
  
"Oh my. You think he's alright?"  
  
"He looks fine."  
  
"He just come from out of nowhere, ya?"  
  
Nik slowly opened his eyes to see several people staring down at him.  
  
"Well," said Tidus "He looks alright." Tidus offered his hand to Nik who hastily took it, but was only able to sit up, not stand.  
  
"Well," sighed Rikku "It's a start."  
  
"What is your name son?" asked Auron..  
  
Nik suddenly realized what had happened! He was in Spira!  
  
"What-how can-this-" he realized he was really excited, but anyone who had stepped into one of their favorite games would be too. He calmed himself the best he could "I'm Nik! And ...you're Auron! And you're Yuna! And you're Tidus! And you're Lulu! My god this rocks!"  
  
It took hours, but Nik explained everything. Eventually they rested in front of a blazing campfire.  
  
"So," said Auron "You're from another world."  
  
"Yeah!" he confirmed "And it's so awesome that I'm in Spira! I knew it wasn't just some game."  
  
"It's kinda hard to believe," began Tidus "That you're actually from another world."  
  
Nik frowned at Tidus "You of all people should sympathize with people from other worlds that no one believes."  
  
Tidus grinned nervously "W-wow. Sin's toxins got you too, huh?"  
  
Nik turned to the rest of the group "Quit giving Tidus a hard time! He really is from Zanarkand!"  
  
Tidus still tried to cover up "No! I just...I thought I was....I don't..."  
  
But the group was interrupted by a loud crash. A large fiend in the shape of a very ugly shadow demon beast came crashing through the forest. The group mumbled annoyed complaints as they got up and prepared for battle. Nik, however, was terrified. The beginning battle music began to play.  
  
"What?!" Nik thought out loud "Where is that music coing from? This isn't how it's supposed to be!"  
  
Wakka and Tidus lined up right next to him.  
  
'Oh my god!' Nik suddenly realized 'It's just like in the game! We fight the same way!'  
  
A small purple arrow showed up above Tidus's head, and a menu scrolled down with the options 'Attack' and 'Item'.  
  
'How do I control him?' Nik thought. The summon sword appeared in his hand, and on the finger grip were a series of very familiar buttons.  
  
'X? Triangle? Circle?' he read the buttons 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
The fiend stomped it's foot, reminding Nik that he had a battle to fight. Nik scrolled down to 'attack' and hit 'X'. Tidus rushed forward and hacked a good one to the fiend. The purple cursor then switched over to Wakka. Nik selected special and power break. Wakka charged up and hurled his blitzball at the fiend. It was the fiends turn. The fiend used it's majorly oversized claw and slashed Tidus. Nik waited for one of the two to do their move, but he couldn't find the cursor.  
  
He looked around 'Where is it?'  
  
"Uh..." Tidus scratched the back of his head "It's above your head!"  
  
Nik looked up in dread and saw that Tidus was telling the truth.  
  
"What!!" he exclaimed "I can't fight!"  
  
"Sure you can!" Wakka insisted "You just gotta do your best!"  
  
"But-" Nik shook his head "But what if I lose?"  
  
"If you don't fight we WILL lose!" Tidus explained.  
  
Nik gripped his sword "Alright, here goes."  
  
He noticed the menu to the side of him. It had three options: Attack, Item, and Summon. Nik decided yo pick summon, perhaps he could summon a really strong Aeon that even Yuna wasn't able to summon.  
  
But when he selected it, his list of summons was way different than he expected.  
  
Tidus and Wakka eyed the list of summons suspicuosly.  
  
Wakka tilted his head "Ryoshu? Philious? Tina? Shadowenforcer?"  
  
"There are tons of names on that list!" examined Tidus "But I don't recognize a single one of them!"  
  
Wakka looked up from the list at Nik "Hey Nik! You alright, ya?"  
  
But Nik's jaw was just about below his chest.  
  
"My god!" exclaimed Nik "These are all friends of mine!"  
  
Scout Recruit - One per battle - summon a friend from the outside world to permanently remain in your party.  
  
Nik decided he didn't have time to hesitate "Alright! Summon.....Ryoshu!"  
  
How ya like that? Not bad for someone borderline writer's block! R/R!


End file.
